Inaba
Inaba a quiet rural town. Inaba's history began as a coal mining town. The influx of miners was the reason why Inaba managed to develop into the kind of town it is today. It may be traveled to by train stopping at the Yasoinaba train station, preceding stations being Higashi Inaba and Hibari. The closest city to Inaba is Okina City Locations in Inaba **Amagi Inn A local traditional inn, Known as the crown jewel of Inaba. It is very traditional but ritzy place. Even has a hot spring on the grounds of the inn. **Yasogami High School The local high school. Yasogami High is split between two buildings; the Classroom Building and the Practice Building. The Classroom Building has three floors, with each floor corresponding to the school year; first years on the first floor, second years on the second, and so on. The Practice Building has two floors, and each floor house rooms for different school clubs and activities. **Junes Department Store The shopping complex in Inaba run by Yousuke Hanamura. A shopping mall of sorts, it had everything that can cater to the household in Inaba. This had an effect on the businesses in the Central Shopping District, where most of the shops had closed down, among others the Pharmacy and the Hobby Shop. Reactions are mixed with the arrival of Junes; most of the older residents blame Junes for the closed shops in the district. **Central Shopping District The street where family businesses are usually located, but majority of the shops are closed. Located within the eastern part of Inaba, the shopping district is the heart of activity in the rural town.The area is divided between two parts: the Shopping District North and South. It spans along a winding street which leads to a busy road at both ends. Way north of the district is the Yasoinaba Station. According to the locals, the district used to be bustling with life, with businesses thriving. Ever since the opening of the Junes Department Store, many shops are closing down. The Following is a list of locations within the shoping district North Shopping District. *Tatsumi Textiles: A dye and clothes shop run by Kanji Tatsumi. The Amagi Inn is one of their main patrons. *Tatsuhime Shrine:A shrine overlooking the district on the hills. It has long since abandoned, although people still occasionally write their requests on the ema. A Fox makes residence in this shrine, and wishes for the ema's requests to be fulfilled by visitors. This is so that word about the shrine would spread, and people would visit it once again. *Town Bulletin Board:A notice board where the protagonist can check for job openings. The part-time jobs available are tutoring, hospital janitor, daycare assistant, envelope-folding, origami-making and translating documents. *Souzai Daigaku:A shop selling steak croquet and beef steaks. Its name translates to "University of Side-dishes". The player can only order take-away, unless out with a friend. Also, Super Croquets can be ordered on rainy days. *Chinese Diner Aiya: A favorite for those who like Chinese. Serves the Ramen Meal for 800 yen or the Mega Beef Bowl AKA "portal to the meat dimension" every rainy day for 3,000 yen. Aika Nakamura works there. South Shopping District. *Shiroku Store:Sells medicines and other expendable items. Has a special promotion on rainy days. The capsule machine in front of the store only works on rainy days. *Shiroku Pub: The pub is only open at night at the Shiroku Store. *Marukyu Tofu:A shop selling tofu, run The Kujikawa's family. *Daidara Metalworks:The equipment shop that sells weapons, armors and accessories. *Yomenaido Bookstore:The bookstore selling books. Often has posters outside advertising the various books they sell. *Gas Station: ..Its a Gas station *Bus Stop: You can get to other near by locations here. **Samegawa Flood Plain: A large river bed one must pass to get to Yasogami High. It is known well as a fishing spot in the local area, there is also a pavilion near by for outings and the like.